Late Night TV
by GoldenSpite
Summary: Bob and Dash bond by watching a TV movie together. But when their TV is hacked by Screenslaver, he makes them do naughty things to each other.


Late in the night, Bob and Dash were watching some shitty crime movie together.

Helen was out doing another one of her missions, and Violet and Tony were out on a date. Jack-Jack had been asleep for good, so Bob and Dash were the only ones left up. Dash was cuddled up next to his father, feeling sleepy, resting his hand on his muscled arm. Bob looked down, amused at how small Dash's hand was compared to his arm. He touched it, enjoying the touch from his son.

"I love you dad." Dash said.

"I love you too son." Bob said, using his other arm to hug his son.

Their hug was interrupted by a buzzing from the TV. They turned to look at their screen to see a flickering image of hypnotic swirls. "Dad? What's going on?" Dash said, a bit frightened. He looked up at his father to see him, dazed. Dash got up to turn the TV off, but the hypnosis began to overwhelm him. He stopped midway through, staring at the screen just like his father.

The swirls stayed on the screen for a while, until a man with a strange mask sitting in a chair appeared.

He chuckled as he said, "Well.. looks like my hypnosis worked. I am Screenslaver. Your master."

"Hello Screenslaver..." Bob and Dash said in unison, monotoned.

"My slaves..." He said, spreading his legs. "I was hoping to catch Elastigirl, but her husband and son will do just fine. Why don't you give your dad a big kiss?" His robotic voice said, turning slightly perverted. Dash got up and walked over to his father, kissing him on the lips.

"More..." Screenslaver said, rubbing his bulge.

Dash closed his eyes, and put his tongue in Bob's mouth. Bob kissed his son back, exploring his mouth with his tongue. Dash separated and said, " I love you dad... I really really love you..." Then he went back to kissing his dad. They moaned into each other's mouths, rubbing their hands wherever they saw fit.

"Good boys..." Screenslaver said, unzipping his pants, letting his thick, 9-inch throbbing erection come out. He stroked it softly as he said, "Why don't you strip for me?"

Dash pulled away from his father, with a string of saliva connecting their lips.

He began to unbutton his robe, showing his chiseled muscles to the screen. He sucked on one of his nipples, with Bob moaning in pleasure. He moved the robe out of the way, getting to his plaid boxers, with his large erection tenting them.

Bob began to take Dash's clothes off as well, taking off his yellow shirt and shorts.

The rubbed their clothed erections against each other, looking back at the screen for a reaction from Screenslaver. "Good..." He said, edging his cock. "Suck your dad's cock.." He said.

Dash gently pushed his father back, moving down to his boxers. Bob spread his legs, giving Dash more access.

He pushed them to the side, letting the huge 10 inch dick fly out, hitting him in the face. Dash licked up his shaft, earning a moan from Bob. He lightly sucked on the pink tip, tasting his precum.

"Don't forget his balls, kid..." Screenslaver said, rubbing his own balls.

Dash moved his hands down, fondling his big balls. He took more inches of his dad's cock into his mouth, gagging from the size. "Fuck yeah son..." Bob said, pushing him down further. His son breathed out of his nose, as his mouth was full. He ended up taking the whole thing, his nose digging into his blonde pubic hairs. Dash bobbed his head up and down the thick cock, taking it all to the base.

"Eat his ass..." Screenslaver said, panting.

Dash took his father's cock out of his mouth, stroking it as he ripped the rest of the boxers. He lifted up his father's thick legs, showing his pink puckered hole. He took his tongue out, tasting it. "Oh yeah son, eat your daddy's hole..." Bob moaned, jerking his dick. "Very good..." Screenslaver said. "Mmmm...tastes so good daddy, I wish I could eat your ass forever!" Dash said, rubbing his erection through his underwear.

He began tongue-fucking his father, as Bob moaned in pleasure. He moved his tongue all around the inside of his hole, tasting his insides.

"Fuck your Dad..." Screenslaver said, moaning.

Dash took off his boxers, bringing out his 5-inch dick. He put it at his dad's entrance, pushing the tip in. "Mmm...daddy..." Dash said, moaning.

"Fuck me son..." Bob said, stroking his dick faster. Dash pushed the rest of his dick inside of his father, moaning as he got all the way inside. "Yes! Fuck me!" Bob moaned.

"Yes..." Screenslaver said, stroking his dick faster.

Dash thrusted into his father, stroking his dick for him. Bob pinched his nipples as his son fucked him. "Daddy...this feels so good" Dash said. The living room was filled with the sound of skin slapping together, and the two of them were sweating, soaking the couch. He began to speed up, his powers kicking in. "Oh fuck yeah..." Screenslaver said, stroking his dick.

Dash was triple speed fucking his father, with Bob yelling in pleasure. "OH YES! FUCK ME SON!" He said. "Dad i'm gonna cum!" Dash said.

"Cum all over his hole..." Screenslaver said.

Dash pulled out and jerked his dick over Bob's hole. Bob moaned as he felt his son's warm cum over his hole. He pushed more of it in with his fingers, fingering himself a bit.

"Clean your son's dick..." Screenslaver said.

Bob brought Dash up to his chest, sucking all the cum off, with Dash moaning. They kissed again, looking back at the screen for what to do next.

"Fuck your son.." Screenslaver said.

Bob stroked his dick as he put Dash on his hands and knees. He put his thick tip at his hole, pushing in slowly, as to not hurt him. "Daddy..." Dash moaned, pulling his cheeks apart. He pushed in all the way inside, groaning as he felt Dash's thighs against his own. "Oh daddy, your dick is so big..." Dash moaned, stroking his erection. He thrusted into his son, looking at the screen, and licking his lips. His big dick was stretching Dash's hole, as he moaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure. The pain slowly ebbed away as they moved against each other with Bob thrusting as Dash moved back.

"Good job boys...yes..." Screenslaver said, about to cum.

"Fuck me daddy! Mmm!" Dash moaned, laying his head on the couch, letting the pleasure overtake him. "I'm gonna c-cum!" Bob said, thrusting faster.

"Yes! Cum inside of him! Fuck..." Screenslaver said.

Bob moaned loudly before unleashing his load inside of Dash. The cum spurted out of his hole as Bob pulled out. Bob walked to the side as he jerked the rest of the cum over Dash's face.

"Oh fuck yes!" Screenslaver said, cumming all over himself.

Dash took his father back into his mouth, sucking the rest of the cum off. Bob's dick started to soften, so he made out with his son again, rubbing his soft dick on his son.

"Thank you for the show boys. Goodnight." Screenslaver said, before turning the TV off.

The hypnosis was broken. Bob and Dash came back to their senses, surprised that they were naked and kissing each other. They separated quickly, with a look of shock on their face. "Dad? What did we just do?" Dash asked.

"Whatever we just did, I don't think i'm okay with the fact that we did it." Bob said.

"Did you just have sex with me? My butt hurts..." Dash said.

"Screenslaver." Bob said, looking at the TV. "The last thing I remember is the TV. He must have hacked the TV and made us have sex. Son, I'm so sorry.." He began to pick up his clothes and walk away.

"Dad wait!" Dash said.

"What is it, son?" Bob asked. He looked over to see that Dash had an erection and was stroking it. "Can we do it again? For real this time?" Dash asked. "No Dash, I'm your father! It would be wrong!" Bob replied. "But we already did it before! I wanna feel it this time!" Dash said.

Bob looked down to see he had an erection of his own. He rubbed the back of his neck, and thought for a moment.

"Fine, but don't tell your mother."


End file.
